


I Won’t Be Denied

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Extremely Underage, F/F, Fisting, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Margaret’s constant disappointment in one of her employees leads to her using the woman’s four-year-old daughter for some much-needed stress relief.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 103





	I Won’t Be Denied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doc1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc1000/gifts).



> Based on a prompt by doc1000... I hope this was close to what you were looking for! 
> 
> As always, this is FICTION! Enjoy!  
> Title from Possession by Sarah McLachlan

Margaret rereads her newest email for a third time and lets out an impressively creative string of curses. Her sales team has fallen short of their monthly quota for the second month in a row, and the regional director has taken notice. She pushes back from her desk roughly, her large frame nearly shaking with rage. 

She’s never been what anyone would consider beautiful, but she’s intelligent and hardworking, and she makes a damn good sales manager. Her office had the highest sales for the entire western United States the first fiscal quarter, and now they can’t even meet the bare minimum. Margaret storms out of her office, heading for the one employee she knows has been dragging the entire team down for months, Lana Rochin.

Lana’s husband had disappeared without so much as a “goodbye” three months ago, and Lana has been struggling to make ends meet on a single income. She’s already been reprimanded multiple times over her spotty sales record, and the last time had resulted in her breaking down in tears in Margaret’s office, spilling her entire life story. Apparently, the young mother had resorted to working a second job, cleaning rooms three days a week at the sketchy by-the-hour motel she’d had to move into after defaulting on her mortgage and losing her house. 

In an uncharacteristically giving mood Margaret had taken pity on Lana, allowing her to bring her child to work every day, as long as she stayed in the small break room and didn’t cause any disturbances. Lana broke into fresh tears and promised that no one would even realize her four-year-old, Jessie, was there. Thankfully Lana wasn’t exaggerating, as her child was remarkably well-behaved, and Margaret would have forgotten about her omnipresence if her office wasn’t directly adjacent to the break area. Every day for the last few months she’s watched the child read and watch cartoons on an ancient tablet, content to be on her own and only leaving her spot to go to the bathroom. 

As she passes through the communal break room she’s immediately confronted with the sight of four-year-old Jessie Rochin. Her shoulder-length brown hair is pulled back in two French braids, the pigtails ending in matching pink bows. She’s sitting on her designated chair, legs swinging back and forth as she reads on old Highlights Magazine someone must have brought from home. Margaret regards the obvious evidence of her own foolish generosity and her anger bubbles over. 

When she stops abruptly next to Jessie’s chair the girl looks up, startled. Margaret has made a point of avoiding her, unable to hide her obvious discomfort with children. Her employees all assume her unease is due to a lack of experience, when in reality it’s something darker. Margaret, much to her own chagrin, has always had an unnatural attraction for younger girls, ever since she was a child herself. She’s never acted on this attraction before, but seeing Jessie sitting there and still feeling the all-consuming rage toward her mother, something deep inside Margaret snaps. 

She towers over the girl, standing almost six feet tall and at nearly 270 pounds, she makes an imposing figure. The added authority of her position within the office only adds to her presence, something even Jessie subconsciously recognizes. 

Lana has told Jessie to stay out of everyone’s way, and to make herself as quiet and unobtrusive as possible, especially when Margaret was around. Her mother’s obvious fear of her boss was palpable, and Jessie has done everything she could to make herself as small as possible whenever the large woman was in the room. 

That’s why, when Margaret asks Jessie to follow her to her office, the girl complies immediately. She quickly puts down her magazine and slides off her chair, her sundress sliding up her legs as she moves. Jessie doesn’t catch the hungry look in Margaret’s eyes at the newly revealed skin of her upper thighs, too preoccupied wracking her brain for anything she might have done to upset the large woman. 

Margaret shuts her office door behind them, flipping the lock and drawing the curtain on the tiny embedded window. When she turns to face the girl she’s surprised to see her shaking, tears beginning to gather in her large eyes. The sight sends a curl of lust through her body and she steps toward the small girl. “On your back, now.” 

Jessie jolts at the unexpected order, her brow furrowing in confusion. “What? Why wo-“ 

Her question is cut off abruptly as Margaret reaches out and sets a large, thick-fingered hand on her shoulder and forces her body down. “Lay down on your back.” She waits until Jessie is prone before her, the tears now falling freely down her cheeks. “If you do everything I tell you, I won’t hurt you or your mother. Nod if you understand.” A small nod follows, and Margaret smiles for the first time. “Good.” 

She unceremoniously steps out of her khakis and panties, kicking both discarded garments under her desk. Jessie’s eyes nearly bulge out of her head, but before she can react Margaret has straddled her face and squatted down low. Her hairy cunt brushes the four-year-old’s face, not even giving her a second to take a breath before her face is covered entirely. 

Jessie squirms below Margaret’s large frame, attempting to dislodge her to no avail. Margaret sighs as she feels the girl cry out, sending a puff of air against her clit. A large hand palms the back of her head and holds her in place. “Lick my pussy until I tell you to stop. If you use your teeth I’ll make you pay.” She doesn’t wait for an acknowledgement before pulling Jessie’s head closer, nearly smothering her between her legs. 

Jessie is panting, trying and failing to catch her breath and doesn’t immediately comply with her orders. Margaret gives her a moment to quiet down before applying more pressure to her head, pressing her in deeper until her face is as close as humanly possible. “Quit your whining and do as you were told.” 

After another few seconds of hesitation she feels a small tongue against her vulva, a tentative lick followed by a quiet sob. She can barely see the struggling girl beneath her large belly, can barely make out the flushed face and terrified eyes, her tears leaving glistening trails down both sides of her face. 

It takes a few minutes before Jessie fully gives in and starts up a continuous lapping at Margaret’s pussy with the flat of her tongue. The longer she goes the better she’s able to read Margaret’s reactions and that, combined with occasional direction from the woman herself, quickly has the lower half of her face drenched. 

Margaret leans back, bracing her hands on either side of the girl’s knobby knees and grinding her hips down roughly. “Right there. Wrap your lips around my clit and suck it.” When the girl immediately complies Margaret has to bite her lip to keep from moaning loudly. Her hips speed up, her orgasm quickly building. The small office is filled with the slick sounds of Margaret’s wet pussy and the muffled whimpers and grunts coming from Jessie. 

“Put your hand inside me” Margaret pants, using a hand to spread her cunt for the girl to see her leaking hole. “Right there, put your hand there and push.” Her voice is shaky and breathier than normal, a sure sign she’s close to coming. Jessie detaches her mouth and brings a hand up, looking confused. Margaret inserts one of her own fingers to show her where to put her hand, and when she withdraws she grabs the girls arm. Her pussy is so wet and ready that the girl’s tiny hand slips right in, about the same size as Margaret’s favored dildo. 

Her back arches as she’s finally filled, a moan slipping out of her open mouth. She guides Jessie through the motions of fucking in and out, making the girl sink her arm up to the elbow before allowing her to retreat. The wet sound of her arm is obscene, interrupted only by heavy breaths and strangled whines coming from Margaret. 

“Make a fist. Inside, make a fi-“ the final word is cut off by a sharp inhalation as the flat child-sized hand inside curls into a fist, the knuckles rubbing perfectly against her insides. “Fuck! Yes that’s fucking perfect baby.” She pulls the girl’s head back towards her body, urging her to latch back on to her clit. It takes less than a minute of the four-year-old simultaneously punch-fucking her cunt and sucking her clit for Margaret to cum harder than she ever has before. Her entire body shakes roughly as her first squirting orgasm covers Jessie’s face, making her pull back in alarm. 

A long moment later when her large frame finally stills she rolls off the small body beneath her and melts into the carpet. Occasional pleasurable aftershocks shoot through her body and it takes a few minutes of deep breathing before she collects herself enough to stand. She reaches for her discarded clothing and dresses, eyes trailing over the still-prone girl on the floor. Margaret grabs a box of tissues from her desk and tosses them to the floor. 

“Your face is a mess, clean yourself up.” Jessie does so quickly and scrambles to her feet, but before she can turn to run Margaret grabs her by the hair and pulls her close. “You tell anyone what happened in here, your idiot mother will be fired and you’ll both be living in the street by the end of the week.” The child trembles, fresh tears falling from her wide eyes. “Every day at 10 AM, you’re going to come into my office and do exactly as I say. Understood?” 

When Jessie doesn’t respond she wraps a single pigtail in her fist and pulls her head back, forcing her face to tilt up. “Look. At. Me,” she grits out between clenched teeth. When the four-year-old’s red and wet eyes finally meet hers Margaret feels a surge of adrenaline. She’d caused this perfect little girl to looks like that! She has to take a deep breath to calm herself down, to force herself not to throw the child down onto her desk and ruin her some more. 

“Let’s try this one more time. Do you understand what I just said?” This time the girl nods automatically and Margaret feels unexpectedly proud at her obedience. “Good girl.” Margaret bends down and places a rough kiss to the girl’s lips, selfishly stealing yet another first from her. She tastes herself there and forces her tongue inside to follow the taste, to swallow it all down until all she can taste is Jessie. The girl doesn’t even protest, just stands still and lets her ravage her mouth for long minutes until the large woman finally pulls away. “Now, go to the bathroom and clean up, then return to your spot. Not a word to anyone.” As soon as her hair is released, Jessie makes a break for the door, not wanting to spend any more time than absolutely necessary with her mother’s (and now her own) boss.


End file.
